zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
|genre = Fighting, platformer, crossover |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, online multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Wii |media = Wii Optical Disc (dual-layer) |input = Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Classic Controller, GameCube controller }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the third entry in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, following Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64 and Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Nintendo GameCube. It was released on January 31, 2008 in Japan, on March 9, 2008 in North America, and on June 27, 2008 in Europe. Plot Subspace Emissary The Subspace Emissary is the storyline of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In it, all of the Nintendo characters live on a single world, which is one day attacked by an army of robots (known as ROBs) and shadow creatures from an alternate dimension known as Subspace. Another aspect of this world is that when a character "dies," they are transformed into a trophy until someone else touches the trophy and revives it. Note: The player has the ability to reverse the roles of Princess Zelda and Princess Peach from the Mario series, within the story. However, as the story remains relatively the same, and as only one character actually affects the story, that character will be Zelda in the following summary. The story begins with Princess Zelda and Princess Peach watching a battle between Mario and Kirby in a large arena. However, the stadium is invaded by the Subspace army, and Zelda and Peach are trapped in cages by Petey Piranha. Kirby survives the attack, defeats Petey, and manages to save Zelda by flying away with her. Unfortunately, they are forced to crash land. Meanwhile, Link has claimed the Master Sword from a pedestal in a forest, when he and another character, Yoshi, are attacked by the Subspace army. They follow the army's ship, the Halberd, to a nearby lake. They find Kirby and Zelda at the lake, when all of a sudden they are attacked by the villain Bowser, who turns Zelda into a trophy while creating an evil clone of her using Subspace matter. The clone then battles the nearby heroes Mario and Pit, whom Link and Yoshi attack after having seen them kill the Zelda clone, mistaking the clone for the real Zelda. The real Zelda trophy is taken from Bowser. Peach's trophy was taken by another character, King Dedede and Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby chase after him. Before they are able to rescue her, however, Bowser defeats King Dedede and takes Peach to the Halberd. However, if the player rescues Peach, Link and Yoshi defeats the clone of Peach causing Mario to attack Link. After defeating both Mario and Pit, Link spots Dedede getting away with Zelda's trophy. At this point, Ganondorf is brought into the story, as it is revealed that he was commanding Bowser and the Subspace army. Ganondorf is in turn working for the main villain of the Super Smash Bros. series, a giant disembodied hand known as Master Hand. Soon, a trio of other Nintendo characters (technically a duo of Nintendo characters since Solid Snake is owned by Konami) board the Halberd, freeing Peach and Zelda from their prisons. Zelda transforms into Sheik to help Peach reach the deck of the Halberd, while Lucario and Solid Snake follow Meta Knight to the bridge. After Meta Knight reclaims the Halberd from the Subspace army, they use the ship to gather the remaining heroes, including Link, and head into the Subspace dimension. Upon their arrival, Ganondorf betrays Bowser, turning him into a trophy. He then summons Master Hand, possibly intending to betray it as well, (this can be interpreted through his facial expression since the only two lines of dialogue in the story are spoken by Solid Snake and Ike) but it is revealed that Master Hand is also being controlled by a mysterious and powerful entity called Tabuu. Tabuu uses his power to turn every single character into trophies. However, King Dedede had placed timed restoration devices on Luigi and Ness to restore them, and they in turn restored the rest of the characters. Kirby also swallowed one of these devices, so he was restored too. With everyone alive again, Link and Zelda team up with Ganondorf, along with all of the other characters, and defeat Tabuu, saving their world from Subspace. It is later shown that Toon Link was on Tetra's Pirate Ship during the whole adventure, and had never participated in the story. Characters File:Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png| Ganondorf File:Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png| Link File:Princess Zelda (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png| Princess Zelda File:Sheik (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png| Sheik File:Toon Link.png| Toon Link Playable characters from the ''Legend of Zelda'' series include Link, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, Sheik, and the cel-shaded form of Link from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, named "Toon Link." Link, Zelda, and Sheik are starter characters, while players have to unlock Ganondorf and Toon Link to be able to play as them. Ganondorf, Link and Zelda, whose physical appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee were based on their designs from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, appear in this game in subtle variations of their designs from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. There are two non-playable characters featured in the game as well as the ones mentioned above. One of them is Tingle, who appears as an "assist trophy", a character who helps out the player who summoned them. The other one is King Bulblin, who charges across the Bridge of Eldin stage, and sometimes drops a Bomb in the middle of the stage, causing the bridge to be destroyed for a short amount of time. Ganondorf Ganondorf is based on his appearance in Twilight Princess, albeit featuring a slightly lighter color scheme and lacking his chest wound. He has a palette swap featuring a lighter hair color and darker cape color, resembling the Ganondorf from Melee. Ganondorf is a slower and more powerful "clone" of Captain Falcon, with the exception of his Side Special move and a few of his regular A-button attacks. Moveset *Warlock Punch: High knock-back move; Ganondorf charges up his fist with a purple aura, then attacks. Inspired by a similar move in Ocarina of Time. *Flame Choke: Ganondorf grabs his opponent, engulfs them in a dark aura, and slams them to the ground. Unblockable if executed. Inspired by the slaying of one of the Seven Sages in Twilight Princess. *Dark Dive: A jumping move. Ganondorf grabs his opponent, flies into the air, and shocks them with electricity. Can be chained. Unknown origin. *Wizard's Foot: Ganondorf either hits his opponent from the air with a flying kick or slides along the ground to knock his opponents feet out from under them. Origin unknown. Link Link's costume has been updated to look similar to his green tunic that he wore in Twilight Princess, and his moveset (while relatively identical to his moveset in Melee) includes the Clawshot and Gale Boomerang rather than the Hookshot and Boomerang. Additionally, his Bombs and Bow are similar in design to those from Twilight Princess. A palette swap for Link's costume is similar to Dark Link. Moveset *Hero's Bow: Long-range attack. Link readies an arrow, then launches it. The longer the move is charged, the more damage the arrow will deal. *Gale Boomerang: A chain move. Though the boomerang itself does no damage, Link can use it to pull opponents in close to begin using other attacks. *Spin Attack: Can be charged like in Twilight Princess. Once unleashed, it can deal multiple strikes to one or more opponents. Can be used for air recovery. *Bomb: Explosive attack. Must be thrown in order to deal damage. Can be caught and thrown back, or used in a self-damaging strike. Sheik Despite the fact that Sheik did not appear in Twilight Princess, she nonetheless returns for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sheik's appearance is based off of concept art for Twilight Princess during early development for that game. With the exception of her Final Smash (see below) she seems to have the same move set as she did in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Toon Link Toon Link's appearance is based on the Link from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, but due to lack of cel-shading graphics, the detail of his clothing and hair is more realistic. His alternate costumes are his outfit in Red, Blue and Purple, representing the other three Links in the Four Swords games. The Four Swords version of Dark Link and a color scheme based on his earliest NES appearances (brown hair, brown sleeves and leggings) are also selectable. The design for Toon Link's bombs is the same as the one used in The Wind Waker. Zelda Zelda's costume has been updated to look similar to her dress from Twilight Princess. A palette swap for Zelda's costume features a dress and hair color similar to her appearance in Ocarina of Time, also used in Super Smash Bros. Melee. She also returns with the ability to turn into Sheik and has the same exact move set as in Super Smash Bros. Melee (with the exception of her Final Smash). Final Smashes Link & Toon Link Link and Toon Link share the same Final Smash, the Triforce Slash. Link shoots out a beam of light from the Triforce on his hand (which makes it necessary for the opponent to be in front of Link, and not blocked by any pieces of land), trapping his opponent in front of a shimmering apparition of the Triforce. He then repeatedly strikes his opponent in the air and finishes off with a final strike, which shatters the Triforce. Toon Link does the same, but with a more cartoon-like art style. Zelda & Sheik Zelda's Final Smash is the Light Arrows. In this Final Smash, Zelda summons a large bow and shoots a Light Arrow straight through the battlefield, damaging anyone in the line of fire. Sheik shares this Final Smash, but certain aspects of the attack are different, such as the direction in which struck players are launched. This Final Smash is based on what Zelda does in many Zelda games, shooting Light Arrows to stun opponents so Link gets a chance to strike. In this case, this is mainly based on her usage of Light Arrows in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, wielding a similar bow in both games. Ganondorf Ganondorf's Final Smash is his transformation into the Dark Beast Ganon. He transforms, then rams the ground. This paralyzes all opponents on the ground in front of him. Then he charges forward, doing great knockback to any and all he hits. At the end, Ganondorf warps back on screen to where he was when he transformed. This one attack totals 65% damage, making it one of the strongest Final Smashes in the game. Stages The Bridge of Eldin makes an appearance in the game. The stage is mostly flat, although King Bulblin occasionally appears, riding Lord Bullbo, who will use a bomb to destroy a section of the bridge, similar to the section of the bridge destroyed in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Additionally, a Bulblin is sometimes seen running behind King Bulblin, and is consequently blasted off-screen by the bomb. It should also be noted that the bomb used greatly resembles the Powder Keg from Majora's Mask. Another stage is the Pirate Ship, which is based on the pirate ship in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It sails the Great Sea and can hit an island, be followed by the King of Red Lions, be swept up into the sky by a storm, or come under fire from bomb towers. The Hyrule: Temple stage from Melee also returns. Items and Assist Trophies Several Items from The Legend of Zelda series are featured in Brawl, ranging from basic items to Assist Trophies, which are trophy stands capable of summoning allies onto the field. Items The Heart Container is a support item which, when grabbed, will reduce the user's damage percentage by 100 points. During All-Star mode, however, it will zero the user's damage percentage. It appears in its crystalline form from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. The Bunny Hood is a support item which allows the wearer to gain increased agility, making him/her run faster and jump higher. It may be removed only if the wearer dies or if it is knocked off by a powerful attack. It will also disappear of its own accord after about 30 seconds. It has appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, although its abilities in Brawl are found only in the latter. The Deku Nut is an explosive item which the user may throw at an opponent to both injure and stun them in a flash of light. The Deku Nut may also be activated if it is attacked, and the blast radius may injure the user if he/she is too close to it when it explodes. These abilities are from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Assist Trophies Tingle is the only assist trophy from the Legend of Zelda series in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. He appears in his cel-shaded form from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and will make items appear around him before disappearing. These items vary from powerful Hammers to slippery banana peels to useless balloons. He also sometimes summons flowers, which causes the camera to zoom in on the summoner. Music Various songs from the Legend of Zelda series are used in Brawl. Some were taken directly from the game they are in, while others were re-arranged just for Brawl. Original songs * "Dragon Roost Island" * "Great Sea" * "Gerudo Valley" * "Molgera Battle" * "Village of the Blue Maiden" * "Termina Field" * "Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)" * "The Hidden Village" * "Midna's Lament" * "Temple (taken from Melee)" Re-arranged songs * "Tal Tal Heights" * "Song of Storms" * "Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)" * "''Ocarina of Time'' Medley" * "Title (The Legend of Zelda)" * "The Dark World" * "Hidden Mountain & Forest" * "Hyrule Field Theme" * "Great Temple / Temple" Lost Songs While they are technically not on the game, however remain as ghost data, some songs are referenced to. They were songs that didn't quite make it to the final cut for some reason or another, and so were given the classification "Lost Songs." A couple of these songs are from the ''Legend of Zelda series'', including "The Ballad of the Windfish" from The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. It is hard to locate a full list of these songs, and so, as of now there is no list to show what Zelda songs did not make it. Gallery File:Super Smash Bros. Brawl (logo).png|The logo for Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Dark link.png|Dark Link, one of Link's alternate costumes File:Tingle (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Tingle, based on his appearance in The Wind Waker File:Link SSBB1.jpg|Link attacking File:Link Final Smash1.png|Link performing his Final Smash File:Link Final Smash2.png|Link performing his Final Smash File:Link Final Smash3.png|Link performing his Final Smash File:Link Final Smash4.png|Link performing his Final Smash File:Zelda 080121b.jpg|Princess Zelda using Light Arrows as her Final Smash File:Zelda 080121e.jpg|Sheik using Zelda's Final Smash File:Sheik 080116b-l.jpg|Sheik in the middle of a fight File:Zelda SSBB2.jpg|Princess Zelda attacking File:Bridge of Eldin.jpg|The Bridge of Eldin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Bridge of Eldin1.jpg|The Bridge of Eldin destroyed File:Bridge of Eldin2.jpg|A Twilight Portal appears and fixes the gap File:King Bulblin (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|King Bulblin's cameo appearance File:SSBBTemple.jpg|Hyrule: Temple returns from Super Smash Bros. Melee File:Dark Link vs Blue Link.jpg|Dark Link vs. Link File:Princess Zelda (Ocarina of Time Palette Swap).png|Princess Zelda with Ocarina of Time palette swap File:MyMusic.jpg|New Zelda Music for Brawl File:Pirate Ship2.jpg|The King of Red Lions behind the Pirate Ship File:Pirate Ship3.jpg|The catapult on Pirate Ship stage File:Pirate Ship4.jpg|The Pirate Ship stage under attack by a platform File:Pirate Ship5.jpg|The Pirate Ship stage hit by a rocky island File:Pirate Ship6.jpg|A cyclone sucking in the Pirate Ship File:Pirate Ship7.jpg|The Pirate Ship stage in the sky External links * Official website Category:Games Category:Non-Zelda Games Category:Super Smash Bros.